


Ariel

by FallenAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWings/pseuds/FallenAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel's life has been perfect. How could life in heaven be anything but perfect? However, when her closest brother and mentor, Samandriel, goes to earth and doesn't return, Ariel grows worried. How can she survive without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day the New God Came

I don’t remember the day Lucifer fell. I was only a few decades old at the time, not even really a fledgling. I recall despair hanging in the air, and darkness. Darkness was everywhere. I wouldn’t even be able to tell you how long it lasted. I just don’t remember.  
But I do remember the day the new god came. He came up from the earth, power radiating off of him. Samandriel and I had been lounging in the heaven of a 7 year old girl who drowned in a duck pond at the time. I recognized his grace instantly, even though I had never really spent much time with him. Castiel was always away on the earth or some other mad place. Personally, I didn’t like the world that mankind ruled below us. It was too.... sad.  
“Castiel is back.” I stated, knowing Samandriel admired him. I looked away from the girl, to smile up at my mentor. My smile faded as I searched Samandriel’s worried face. “ What is wrong?” I asked curiously. Samandriel didn’t answer. He slowly brought himself to his feet, eyebrows scrunched together. “ What is wrong?” I repeated, a bit more urgently this time.  
“ Castiel’s grace..” he replied slowly, “ It’s different.... stronger.” His wings twitched slightly, indicating that he was about to make a hasty exit. Grabbing his hand quickly, I pleaded, “ No! You are not going anywhere without me.” He smiled down at me slightly, knowing that arguing unquestionably would get him nowhere. “ Stay close.” he said.  
Spreading our wings, we flew off to another part of heaven. I grinned as wind rushed through my hair. Flying always brought me joy. But that joy turned to horror as we gazed upon hundreds of angels, slain and dying on the ground. Samandriel grabbed my arm as one angel, walking leisurely around the bodies spoke to the remaining seraphs. It was Castiel. I remember the power of his grace hitting me, nearly knocking me out of the sky. I didn’t catch everything he was saying, but he seemed to repeat one thing over and over again. New god.  
Silent tears slid down my face as I looked over the horrid scene. I desperately wanted to move but my wings wouldn’t let me . “ Ariel.” Samandriel said softly, tugging my arm gently, “ Come along.” Suddenly, I could move again, and I bolted away, flying faster than I had ever flew before. I didn’t know where I was going but I had to get away from heaven as quickly as possible. My tears had become sobs now, I couldn’t handle what I had just witnessed. I stopped flying somewhere over Africa, my eyesight too blurry to see where I was going. My brothers and sisters were dead. Their wings burned into the heavenly ground.  
I tumbled onto the hard, earthy dirt. It wasn’t one of my greatest landings. Making my way over to a large tree, I laid down in its cooling shade and sobbed. I wrapped my peppery wings around myself, like a warm security blanket. I mourned privately for a few minutes before I felt long, sandy wings wrap around me as well. I continued to cry as Samandriel hugged me close.  
After a few minutes, I wiped my eyes and looked up pathetically at my older brother. “ Why?” I asked, my voice hoarse. “ Why would Castiel do such a horrible thing? How could he even kill that many angels?” Samandriel gazed down at me sadly, silent for a moment as he chose his words. “ You may not have been listening to his little speech, but I was. He means well Ariel. His heart is in the right place.”. I didn’t comprehend how that answered my question or what he meant by his heart “ being in the right place” but I nodded anyway, knowing that elaboration would only confuse me further.  
We continued to lay under that tree for hours, well into the night. I don’t know if this was because we were afraid if Castiel was still there, or of what we would find if he wasn’t. As the stars came out, we pointed at the constellations and Samandriel told me of Rahatiel, the angel of constellations who had fallen many millennia ago. We returned to heaven reluctantly, only to discover many of the angels mourning our loss.  
Months past and things slowly got better. Word came about Castiel sometimes saying he was dead, that he was mad, or even that his current company was demons. There was only one thing Samandriel and I were certain of though, wherever Castiel was, he was with the Winchesters. For some reason, fallen angels always ended up with them.  
Finally it became known that Castiel was in Purgatory with the very souls he had taken into himself. I heard this all from Samandriel of course. I was still technically a fledgling and I wasn’t supposed to be caught up in the affairs of mankind and fallen angels. I had once asked Samandriel what a Leviathan was, but he only shook his head saying that I didn’t need to worry about things like that. Castiel would take care of it. For reasoning that was beyond me, Sam still had faith in him. Still admired him.  
Little did I know how wrong Samandriel was. Soon, Castiel, the Winchesters, mankind in general would be very much so my problem. However, at the moment, I carried on laughing with my brother. I tried to forget. To forget the day the new god came.


	2. In The Garden

Time passed and Samandriel and I lounged in heaven. Sam sometimes had to leave, many times for days on end. But he would always return. And I would cheerfully greet him, and we’d trade stories of our adventures while the other was away. Often, he had more to say than I did, but I listened as he recounted his travels.   
One day we found ourselves on route to The Garden. We hadn’t visited Joshua in some time, and he didn’t get many visitors. I giggled at a joke Samandriel recounted as we approached the garden’s entrance. I allowed a small gasp to escape my lips as we opened the gate. I always did that, it was so beautiful. The garden appears as one wants to see it, yet for all angels it seems to be the Garden of Eden, most likely because we were all there when it was created by our father.   
We began our search for Joshua, a lengthy process as the garden was huge. Eventually, we spotted his golden wings crouched over the marigolds by the Tree of Life. He straightened as we approached. “Samandriel. Ariel. How lovely to see you again.” He greeted, beaming. I floated quickly over to him, wrapping him into a hug. Pulling back, I gazed into his kind, old eyes. Samandriel meandered closer as I stepped back, greeting Joshua as well, albeit less enthusiastically than I did. “ Your marigolds look wonderful as usual, Joshua.” he laughed, admiring the vibrant flowers surrounding us.   
As Joshua and Samandriel began to chit chat, I wandered further away. I gently touched the flower’s petals, careful not to hurt them. I found myself searching for other flowers and plants growing the garden, seeing if I could name them all. Lilacs... clover...hmmm i don’t know that one.. I thought to myself as I walked. I decided I would ask Joshua what the strange plant was, and I flew back to my brothers. When I arrived, I found them still engaged in light conversation, Joshua explaining a planting technique he used for daylilies. Suddenly, I saw Samandriel’s eyes slide out of focus, staring at the ground. Joshua stopped, inspecting Samandriel worriedly. “ Samandriel?” he said cautiously. Samandriel continued to stare for a moment before turning to Joshua before stating “ I apologize, what were you saying?”   
I edged closer, making my presence known to the two. Sam turned to me and hastily announced that it was time we left. After rushed farewells, we left the garden. On our way back to our usual lounging place, Samandriel stopped. “ What is wrong brother?” I questioned. “Nothing” he replied slowly, “ But I need to take a quick trip to earth. Something is happening and an angel needs to be there.” Confusion was prominent on my face, but he explained no more. Hugging me hurriedly, he sped off to the world of mankind. I spent the next day in a state of puzzlement. Where did he go? Why was he acting so weird before he left?  
A few hours into the night, I was awoken by the sound of flapping wings. Squinting, I tried to spot my company, finding Sam lying next to me on the cloud. I sighed in relief and fell asleep again. Angels don’t really need to sleep, but a few hours helps after a long day of worrying about your mentor.  
Days passed and we didn’t speak of the occurrence, though occasionally I picked up snippets of Samandriel’s conversation with other angels. Something about the moon and the Mona Lisa? Soon, we found ourselves once again in the girl’s heaven, a delightful Friday picnic in spring. We relaxed under the shade of the surrounding trees. I played with some grass as Samandriel told me stories, many that I’d heard before. I filled in at my favorite parts, laughing at the humorous ones. Then, Samandriel’s slight chuckle stopped abruptly and he seemed to be somewhere else entirely. My brow furrowed as I studied his odd movements. “Samandriel?” I said slowly. “Are you alright?”   
His eyes snapped up to meet mine. “Yes, perfectly fine.” he laughed. Reluctantly, I returned to my work with the grass. Still, I kept a close eye on Samandriel. His wings were twitching, and I once again grabbed his hand. He turned to me curiously, his face questioning. “You’re not going anywhere.” I said forcefully. His face softened, his eyes pleading for my understanding. “I have to. I must go to earth.” He explained. I let out a small noise of contempt as he brought himself to his feet. He smirked looking down at my obviously upset face.   
“Wait!” I called just before he flew off, “Just... come back to me okay? Come home safe.”. Samandriel looked at me for a moment before wrapping me into a hug. He was warm, always warm. When he pulled away, he looked deeply into my eyes. I studied his chocolatey brown irises. “Don’t I always?” He asked softly. Standing again, he flew off. And I was alone again.


	3. Alone

Days passed and Samandriel still did not return. With each passing hour I became increasingly more troubled about his absence. I contemplated visiting Joshua by myself for days before I plucked up the courage to actually go. I arrived at the garden in a state of distress, but I calmed myself before entering my father’s holy garden.  
I searched the garden quickly, desperate to see my brother. I found him again by the tree of life, escorting some other fledglings around its magnificent trunk. “Joshua!” I called out. He turned eagerly at the sound of my voice. “Go.” he said to the fledglings, “Explore by yourself for a while.” The fledglings flew off happily, mischief evident in their eyes.   
“Joshua.” I said hurriedly. “I am worried about Samandriel. He left a fortnight ago and has not returned. He was acting strangely before he left and no one seems to know where he is.” Joshua looked down at me as if this was something he had been thinking about as well.   
“He was behaving rather oddly the last time I saw you both..” he started slowly. Suddenly, realization spread over his face and he gawked down at me. “ Listen to me.” he said urgently, grabbing my shoulders. “I think I know what is going on. There has been talk of an angel named Naomi sending angels out on missions that they don’t remember receiving. Samandriel might be getting orders from her.”  
Puzzlement was my only feeling. “If he’s carrying out orders then he is doing his duty isn’t he? What is wrong with that?”   
Joshua still did not release his hold on my shoulders as he shook his head. “You don’t understand child! The missions Naomi send the angels out on, angels don’t come back alive. Samandriel is in grave danger.” My eyes widened in fear at his words. I thanked him as quickly as I could before flying off. I knew what I had to do now. I had to save my brother.  
The question that still remained was how. I had no idea where Samandriel was, or what he had gone to earth to do. I racked my brain for any bit of information Samandriel had told me about finding an angel. A chill ran down my spine as I remembered something Samandriel had told me years ago in passing. When an angel screams, strange phenomenon tends to happen near where they are being held.   
I elected against using a vessel and decided to keep myself hidden instead.Of course this meant even the angels would have trouble seeing where I was, but I didn’t care. I didn’t have time to find a vessel as well as receive consent. It was time like this that I envied demons, who could possess anyone without their permission. Getting someone to say yes was a long, painful process which I didn’t have time for. When I reached the earth, I immediately began searching every city’s news, searching for strange occurrences. The process was a long one, seeing as much of my energy was concentrated on keeping myself hidden.  
At last, I found news of a burning bush that had burned a man in Hastings, Nebraska. The news was a few days old but it was the best I had. I flew to the small town, and began to search for Samandriel’s grace. I felt nothing. I was about to give up on the supposed lead, when I felt it. Weak at first, but grew stronger as I moved towards it slowly. It was.... someone’s...grace. I couldn’t quite place whose. I followed the grace to a factory on the outskirts of the town.  
I was nearly there when it hit me whose grace I was following. Castiel. I had not seen him since.... that day in heaven. I grinned, remembering Samandriel’s consistent praise for our older brother. I hurried towards the signature of his grace, reassured that everything would be fine now. I thought of all the questions I had for him. I thought of how easy finding Samandriel would be now, with Castiel’s help. Then, I felt another signature. One much more familiar, Samandriel’s.  
I turned the corner of the building eagerly, excited to reunite with both my brothers. I stopped short as I gazed upon the scene before me. Castiel was holding Samandriel against a car. Samandriel was... horrible. Cuts and bruises graffitied his vessel’s body. Blood flowed from areas all over, collecting in a small pool beneath them both. My face fell as I beheld my once strong mentor, bloody and beaten. His voice was hoarse and forceful.  
“You can’t take me back there Castiel.” he insisted. I pondered what he could have meant by that. Take him back where? “They’re controlling us!”  
Suddenly I saw Castiel pause, much like Samandriel did before he left. Naomi I thought Naomi is controlling Castiel as well. I started forward when everything seemed to stop and go slow motion. Castiel suddenly had an archangel blade in his hand. I saw fear flash in Samandriel’s eyes as Castiel stabbed him. Light shined through Samandriel’s vessel. I ran forward quickly, but not quickly enough. Samandriel’s vessel hung limp in Castiel’s arms, and I knew he was gone.   
Numbness. That’s what I remember feeling first. I couldn’t... wouldn’t process what I had just witnessed. I dropped to my knees on the cold asphalt. My brother had killed my brother, and I hadn’t stopped him. I was too late. Castiel spoke with two men who arrived a few seconds later, but I only caught snippets of their conversation. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t stop looking into the lifeless eyes of Alfie, Samandriel’s last vessel. I heard Castiel say something about returning the body to heaven. And then it was gone. Castiel and Samandriel’s body. In that moment it dawned on me what had just occurred. Tears streamed from my eyes as I clutched the ground and screamed into the cold, dark night sky. One word, long and continuous. No.   
I forced myself to my feet and flew off in a wind of despair. I flew faster than ever. And much like the day Castiel had destroyed heaven, I had no idea where I was going.   
I soon found myself huddled under a tree. I sobbed into the hard, unforgiving dirt. Lifting my head, I realized where I was. It was the tree in Africa. The one Samandriel and I had spent hours under, comforting each other and star gazing. I brought my wings tighter around myself, wishing, praying that it wasn’t true. But I knew. I knew there would be no sandy wings coming to wrap around me this time. I was alone.  
I found myself mumbling 4 words to myself through my tears, again and again. The words grew louder and louder. Whispers became screams. Begging, I screamed the words into the night. “ COME BACK TO ME! COME BACK TO ME!” My screams reverted back into tears knowing that no one was going to answer me. No one was there to say back the only words I so desperately wanted hear in that moment.   
“Don’t I always?”


	4. Fallen Angels

I spent the night under that tree, contemplating what to do next. I considered returning to heaven, but I knew it would never be the same now. As I grew, I would become an emotionless soldier. Most likely I would start taking orders from Naomi, being a good daughter. Once upon a time I may have wanted that, but not anymore. No, I would never return to heaven.   
In that moment, standing under that jackalberry tree, I made the greatest, life changing decision in my entire existence. I chose to fall.  
I didn’t feel any different. It seemed like a small choice at the moment. The biggest problem now was, what to do. I could do anything, go anywhere. But my mind was blank. Except for one thing. I thought of what Samandriel and I had always said about fallen angels. They always seemed to end up with the Winchesters.   
Obviously, I couldn’t speak to them and keep myself hidden. I needed a vessel. I thought about what Samandriel had told me about true vessel blood lines. I think mine was a Norwegian family. Their last name was..... Steinhauser. Spreading my wings, I began my search for a vessel.   
I know what you’re thinking. How could I not know my true vessel blood line? As I have explained before, I didn’t really like earth. Samandriel and I tended to stay in heaven. Whenever we did have some reason to walk among mankind, we typically kept ourselves hidden or possessed some priests or children. Samandriel showed me about blood lines once. In case of emergency.  
My search of Norway came up short, the Steinhausers had migrated to America. I began my long journey across the ocean blue. I had to find a vessel.


	5. Vessels

Karina was dying. The doctors didn’t bother to sugar coat it. The internal bleeding was beyond control, she had days left, perhaps hours. The car crash had been more lethal than anyone had first thought. Two of her friends were dead, and she was close to it.  
She was 18 years of age. Barely an adult, yet not a child. Before the crash she had been extremely fit, and healthy. She’s perfect. I thought to myself, as I stood beside her bed. Now if her mother would just leave the room. I eyed Mrs. Steinhauser with an annoyed expression on my face. She sat at her daughter’s bedside, holding her bruised hand. She had been there for hours, her mascara was running from her many hours of crying. I needed to speak to Karina privately.   
Finally, a nurse came into the room bearing papers for the old woman. She reluctantly left her daughter, and headed off down the hall with the nurse. I breathed a sigh of relief. I studied Karina for a moment. She was unconscious, but she looked so peaceful, she could have been sleeping. I laid my hand on top of hers, and closed my eyes. I had to focus if I wanted to reach into her dreams, or in this case, her unconscious mind.   
I found myself in a rather large room. The walls were painted brick, the carpet was worn and gray. Light shown from the florescent lights alone, for there were no windows. In the middle of the room sat a large piano, which a young girl was playing beautifully. Her back was to me, but her blonde hair flowed down her back. Her fingers flew across the keys, each touch emitting another note of the melody. I listened to the song for a moment. La Gazza Ladra Overture I thought to myself, by Gioachino Rossini.   
In a second I was across the room, by her side, my arm resting on the piano’s closed top. She continued her practice without acknowledging my presence. I didn’t mind. I enjoyed the music and, now that I was in her head, we had all the time in the world. It was hard to believe that this was the girl whom I had previously described as peaceful. She was obviously full of energy and charisma. I wondered how she could stand to slow down long enough to play the ivory keys.  
The last note rung throughout the room, fading as it bounced off the walls. Karina continued to stare at the sheet music in front of her, as if there were more to play but she couldn’t seem to see it. “Who are you?” she mumbled at her music. I paused before answering, contemplating my next move. To receive consent, I would need the perfect word choice in order to persuade her. “I am Ariel. I am an angel of the lord.” I replied softly, careful not to startle her. Confusion lined her face as she questioned me further, “Where am I? Why are you here?”  
My next move would be crucial. I needed to explain the situation without scaring her too much, otherwise her heart could give out. “You were hit by a drunk driver on your way home.” I said slowly allowing the information to sink in. “You are in a hospital right now, at least your physical body is. We are in your mind.” She rose from her stool, looking me in the eye. “Why are you here then?” she repeated, this time more forcefully.  
I sighed as I walked around the piano to where she stood. “The Steinhauser blood line is... special. You are special Karina. I need your body, as my vessel.” Terror flashed on Karina’s elegant face. “My body?” she demanded, her voice raised slightly. “Why in God’s name, sorry, would I let you have that?” I was silent for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath. “Because you’re dying.” I replied calmly, my efforts to ease her in abandoned. “Your internal bleeding is too severe. You may not last the night.”  
If I thought terror was in her eyes before, it was nothing compared to now. Her breath became ragged and frantic. Suddenly she clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Racing forward, I grabbed her shoulders yelling a bit more loudly than I had intended, “Calm down! Your heart is going to give out!” That sure caught her attention. She gazed up at me, incredulously. Her breathing became calmer. Tears began to form in the corners of her sky blue eyes.   
“ If I do give you my body,” she began, fighting back her tears, “what are you going to do with it?” My eyes narrowed at her words, and my hands fell from her shoulders. “One of my brothers.... he was killed last night. I can’t return to heaven. I’m a fallen angel. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet.”  
She gaped up at me as if I was insane. “You don’t know what to do?” she said incredulously, “ I know exactly what I would do. Go travel! Have some fun. If you’re a fallen angel, then throw out the usual handbook sister.”  
I stared at her curiously as she said this. A few minutes ago, she was in tears, now she was telling me what to do. “Why are you telling me these things?” I asked suspiciously. Her face fell slightly but then she held up her hand. In her palm was a locket. Cautiously, I took the locket and looked inside. There was a picture of a young man. He was smiling, joy in his eyes. I smiled too, just looking at him.  
“I’m telling you because of him.” Karina stated, “That’s my brother. He died a few months ago, but I loved him. Something we apparently have in common. He always said to cherish life as much as you could, and help as many people as you could along the way. I suppose, if I’m dying, this is my last chance to help someone. Even if that someone is an angel.” She grinned at me, both of us sitting on the floor in her mind. “Besides,” she said, “if my body’s going to be used for anything, it had better be partying.”  
Bringing myself to my feet, I helped Karina up as well. We smirked at each other one last time before I whispered , “I need to hear you say it.” A single tear rolled down her cheek as she uttered the few words that would change her life forever. “I consent and fully give myself to you, Ariel. My answer is yes.”


	6. Hunters

Possession was much more freeing than hiding. I had grabbed some clothes Karina’s mother had brought for her in case of the slim chance that she would wake up. That is wake up, by herself. I had flown away from the hospital immediately after awakening in Karina’s body. It would have been rather awkward if I had to explain to Mrs. Steinhauser that I was not her daughter. However, I had made sure to leave Karina’s locket on the hospital pillow, it belonged to her mother now. Walking down the street, I found many people staring at me. It was probably because Mrs. Steinhauser seemed to have brought the worst clothing she could find. A sleeveless white shirt and knee length black skirt, complete with small black hair bow and ballet flats. I hadn’t been to earth in centuries and even I knew that I stood out like a sore thumb.  
This vessel was... different from others I had possessed. I had never possessed someone from my true blood line for this long. I felt stronger than I usually did. I felt more comfortable, like this was where I belonged. But, part of Karina still shown out. I found that I had more energy than usual. When I looked into store windows, I had a longing for certain items. I had never felt this before.  
I was currently in where a man had been torn to shreds in his house two days before. The case sounded suspiciously of a hellhound, and I thought it sounded like something that would catch the Winchester’s eye. I walked my way to the Cassity Estate, fearful that the Winchester’s would be able to notice if I used my angel powers. In hindsight, this was a ridiculous idea, but I knew not to underestimate the Winchesters. I had only heard stories, I had no idea what they were really capable of.  
I arrived early in the morning, as an ambulance rushed through the gate. I raised an eyebrow. I tried to not attract attention to myself, as I watched another attack victim be brought out of the forest, and pushed into the car. Two attacks? This is sounding more and more like a Winchester case by the second. I thought curiously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two men standing off to the side. They seemed to be like me, trying not to be noticed. They both seemed somber, but satisfied. Like.... they had finished a job. My eyes narrowed as I studied them further. One was tall, with short hair and a rather large build. He nudged the other and started towards a shiny, obviously well cared for, black car. He seemed to be the leader of the two. My eyes gazed over to the other as he walked towards the car as well. The other may have been tall, but this one was huge. His long hair threatened to reach his shoulders, and his plaid shirt did not fail to show that he had a rather impressive build as well. They seemed familiar. I racked my brain to remember where I had seen these two before. Suddenly, the car drove towards me on its way to the gate. I stood still and watched it drive by. My eyes widened as I studied its midnight black exterior. Samandriel’s death flashed before my eyes. That was the car he had died on. The car continued to drive closer, and I looked through the front window to see the man from before. I knew him. He had been there. He had talked to Castiel after he killed my brother.   
The car drove no more than 3 feet from where I stood. As it passed, I made eye contact with the driver. His eyes narrowed as mine widened even further. Winchester? I thought.The car was out of the gate before I had even registered what had occurred. Instantly, I hid myself from the eyes of men, and took flight. I flew over the car for miles, but I didn’t listen in on their conversation. Something held me back. Fear? No. Maybe I just knew that whatever they were talking about, it didn’t concern me.   
After many hours, they stopped. I landed a mere feet from the shorter one, Dean I guessed. This place radiated power. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get in by myself. I waited eagerly as they pulled out a key. The door was but an inch open when I flew in. The place was huge. I took me mere seconds to explore its interior, fascinated by its contents. I was sure that only Heaven’s library was greater than theirs. I wondered vaguely how they had come to acquire it.   
The brothers stumbled inside, obviously exhausted, and retreated to their rooms. They proceeded to both fall asleep. I watched them both curiously. They didn’t look like Karina when she was sleeping. She had seemed more relaxed, at peace. These two were asleep, but were still alert, like they had to be ready in case of attack. On the other hand, Karina had been unconscious.   
In that moment, the exhaustion of the past 48 hours hit me like a ton of bricks. I elected to sleep for around 3 hours, tops. I rested on a sofa near their bedrooms, and promptly fell asleep as well.   
I awoke to the sound of typing and a fork scraping against a glass plate. My eyes separated unwillingly to see Sam on his lap top with a plate of salad next to him. I fell off the couch in an attempt to hide before realizing that he still couldn’t see me. I rose from my spot on the floor, and floated over to the younger Winchester. My eyes lingered on the gun beside him. Man, these guys were cautious. He took another bite of salad before typing “Gates of Hell”. My curiosity peaked as I took a seat a few feet away from him.  
At this moment, Dean decided to make his appearance. He carried a hamburger in one hand and magazine in the other. A rather attractive asian woman posed on the cover. My eyes narrowed disapprovingly at her lack of clothing. I pondered what type of research Dean was doing that required this type of reading material. I looked around the room for a clock, wondering how long I had been asleep. It read 5 hours since we had arrived.  
The boys were silent as they both ate and read their respective material. I realized that I couldn’t continue hiding forever, but I was reluctant to reveal myself. Samandriel had told me about the Winchesters, and I have to admit that I was frightened. Gathering my courage though, I convinced myself that now was the moment. Now was the time to introduce myself and begin my long career as a fallen angel.  
I dropped my veil and revealed myself to the eyes of man. They did not notice at first. They were too absorbed in their own little worlds. I sat quietly for a moment, watching the two of them before my eyes came to rest upon Dean. In a crisp, emotionless voice I stated, “She should really put on more clothing.”  
Both the boys nearly jumped a foot, and they were suddenly on their feet. Sam had his gun, and I soon found myself staring down its barrel. Dean hid the magazine behind his back. All was quiet for a minute while we stared at each other. I refused to look away from either of them, studying their movements. Sam was the first to speak. “ Who are you?” he said menacingly. I felt a shiver go up my spine. These boys could be scary when they wanted to be.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself, and spoke evenly. “ I am Ariel. I am an angel of the Lord.” Neither of the boys seemed to be comforted by this statement, actually, neither of them looked like they believed me. “ Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?” I asked, as innocently as I could.  
They shared glances before turning back to me. I rose from my chair and walked towards them. In one quick moment though, Dean rushed towards me and stabbed me with a knife. It certainly hurt, but I showed no sign of pain. My sky blue eyes were as round as dinner plates, I looked into Dean’s eyes. They were the purest green I had ever beheld in my long lifetime. He surveyed mine as well, as if trying to figure me out just by looking. They failed miserably.  
Reaching up, I pulled the dagger out from the place Dean had dug it in. Its blade shined and I recognized it of Kurdish making. A demon killing blade. I held the knife by its hilt and handed it back to Dean. He nodded slightly. “Just making sure you weren’t a demon.” he said curtly. I nodded back replying in slight indignation, “ This is a brand new vessel, I would appreciate it if you did not damage it any further. Also,you never answered my question. Are you the Winchesters?”  
They looked to each other again before answering. “Yes.” They said in unison. I stepped closer before realizing what I was about to do. Shaking the feeling away, I stated “I need your help. I have no where else to go.”


	7. Help

We all sat at the table where we had been before. I was on one side while they both sat in the other. I pulled slightly at my starchy shirt. Dean was watching me closely. “ I’ve seen you before.” he stated slowly. I smirked at his lack of memory. “ I was at the last job you two worked. We made eye contact as you left.” He nodded and leaned back in his chair.  
“ Why do you need our help? Is something wrong in heaven?” Sam asked, his eyes full of concern. I decided in that moment that I liked this Winchester. You could tell that he cared about your problems, no matter how large his own were. This probably came in handy on the job. My smile faded at these words and stared instead at my shoes, rather than at the hunters. “Some-something happened and... I can’t go back to heaven.” I stuttered. Sam egged me on, wanting to know more. I sighed, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. Then, the whole story came out.  
“ As I said before, my name is Ariel. I am an angel of the Lord, but a very young one. I am still technically a fledgling. My mentor and close brother was Samandriel. I was there that night Castiel killed him. You couldn’t see me but, I was. Samandriel.... he was everything to me. I loved him so much. But now.... watching your brother kill your mentor... it makes you begin to have doubts. About if heaven is the same place it used to be. I can’t go back. I haven’t been to earth many times but.... everything there will remind me of him and I don’t know if I can trust my other siblings any more.”   
Dean was listening intently now, as was Sam. I couldn’t read Dean’s expression, but Sam’s was one of caring. “Why do you need our help?” he asked softly. I looked up at him suddenly and laughed a little. “ Because fallen angels always seem to end up with you two, don’t they?”  
They both were surprised by this notion, Dean even seemed a little indignant. “ I don’t know what to do.”  
Dean leaned in close and said “ Maybe we should consider calling Cas, I mean this seems like his kind of...” I cut him off saying a little more loudly than I had intended, “No! Don’t call Castiel!” My voice was full of fear, and a little bit of anger, which the brothers obviously noticed. They looked at me questioningly, surprised at my outburst. “Why are you afraid of Castiel?” Sam asked gently, his voice filled with suspicion.   
I was silent for a few minuted before answering. Afraid? I didn’t think that was exactly what I felt, but I had never really had the sensation before so I wouldn’t know.It was the best I could come to describing what I felt though. “ Castiel.... I watched him vaporize thousands in heaven. My brothers and sisters laid dead on the ground, their wings seared into the surface beneath them. Then, he stabbed Samandriel. And don’t be fooled, he was not acting in self defence. He was ordered to kill Samandriel, for what he revealed to Crowley.” I couldn’t help myself, and I allowed only one small tear to roll down my cream, rosy colored cheeks, but I didn’t bother to brush it away. I was busy keeping the others at bay behind my hard eyes.   
Sam and Dean looked shocked at what I was saying, many questions on their lips. “Who is controlling Cas?” Dean questioned, his voice dead serious. Naomi’s name was on the tip of my tongue, but I thought of Samandriel being killed for revealing too much. Thinking of him, only added to the tears I fought to keep back. I bit my lip and chose my next sentence carefully. “...Just don’t trust everything he says. Someone might be putting the words you hear in his mouth.” They obviously wanted me to speak more, but I averted their eyes again. “Sam, can I speak with you?” Dean said, his expression unreadable.   
The two men rose to speak in the other room. I was very tempted to listen in, but I occupied myself in other ways. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter, if that was possible, in my chair. I had already allowed too much vulnerability to show. I may have chosen to fall, but I was still an angel in blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was soothing, although strange, for I had never had the need to breath before. I thought of all the things I would need to learn to do now. In that moment, I realized how sheltered I had been. Other fledglings had always known more of earth customs than I. At the time, I hadn’t thought much of it. Now, I saw what I disadvantage and problem that was going to become.  
Sam returned and sat across from me. He looked me in the eye when he spoke. “We... we can’t take you in, but we’re going to find someone else who can help you. We don’t have the time to teach all about earth, what with hunting and all. And with the whole Cas thing......” he stopped and looked at me. His eyes were pleading for me to understand. I didn’t know what to think about this turn of events. I suppose it made sense, but I still worried about going to a stranger for help. But if Sam and Dean knew them.... then I suppose they could be trusted.   
“When do I meet this someone?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Sam’s eyebrows raised slightly. Perhaps he had thought I wouldn’t like the idea. “That’s the problem.” he said. “First we need to find someone. We think we know the right person but if she refuses.....” I tuned his voice out as he continued to ramble. The temptation was too great, and I eavesdropped instead on Dean in the other room. He was on the phone.  
“... so do you think you could show her the ropes? Take her in? I mean she has the vessel of teenage girl as far as I can tell,so maybe she needs someone like you to show her what’s like to be a teenager on earth” Dean’s low voice said cautiously. A young, energetic voice answered in an annoyed tone.

“ Dean, I am nearly 24 years old, I’m not exactly a teenager.”

“ Yes, but you’re close enough.”

“ Still. Dean, I move around too much to take care of a kid. Not to mention I’m not exactly what you might call an ‘ideal parent’. With work, and hacking, and LARPing, I’m just too busy. I’m sorry Dean, you’ll have to find someone else to babysit your little blonde angel.”

“ How did you know she was blonde?”

“ Is she really? Just a lucky guess I suppose. I’ve really got to go Winchester. But I am truthfully sorry!”

“ Yeah.... I know you are.” He hung up.

I looked pitifully at the floor. Maybe I was asking too much, over thinking this. I had half a mind to leave right then and there. Was I just everyone’s burden? Samandriel’s and now these boy’s? I tried to listen to Sam again, but I couldn’t focus on his words. I wondered what his soul looked like. Was it worn from all the hardships in his life? Maybe it was barely even there after spending so much time in the cage. I decided to take a small peek. I remembered what Samandriel had said about looking at someone’s soul. Unless I wanted to reach my arm through Sam’s chest, I could always take a quick peek at it, but I had to be fast. I would get 5 maybe 6 seconds at most. But on the bright side, Sam would barely even notice I was doing it.  
Concentrating, I looked through Sam’s shirt, through his ribs and internal organs, and into his core. Or at least, I tried. I didn’t get that far before I was nearly overcome in surprise. Sam’s body was sick, very sick. But he hadn’t contracted any normal human disease. I had no idea what was happening to him. And I wasn’t sure even the great archangel Michael would have been able to heal him.  
Then Dean entered the room and asked to speak to Sam again. This time Dean came to sit with me while Sam made another call. Dean wasn’t as conversational as his younger brother. He simply continued to read his magazine. Curious, my eyes rose to study the front cover again. The happy asian woman smiled back. I continued to wonder why she showed so much of her chest. Finally, I voiced my confusion. “What is a Busty Asian Beauty” I questioned. “ what research requires such reading material?” Dean’s eyes shot up from his reading to meet mine. He flushed slightly and put down the magazine. He didn’t seem to want to answer my question though. It looked like my confusion would continue.   
“She said yes!” Sam declared joyfully as he reentered the room. Dean smiled and stood. I tilted my head as to show my puzzlement. Dean laughed a little at the action. “ I guess not all angels are that different from each other.” he said. This only added to my bewilderment. I looked to Sam for clarification.“ We found someone to help you and teach you about earth.” Sam explained. I nodded in understanding.  
“However, we’re going to have to drive somewhere to meet her.” Sam said. I continued to nod in response. “Should I fly there?” I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from remaining quiet for so long. Sam and Dean looked to each other, once again engaging in silent conversation. This amazed me. Samandriel and I could communicate with looks for small orders, but these two were way beyond that. It was as though they were having an entire discussion without a single word being voiced. Their bond must extremely great. I thought. Samandriel and I had been together for millennia and we could not do that.   
“ No, you should probably just ride with us.” Dean eventually answered. I rose quickly from my seat to follow the two. Their car was parked very close to the entrance, so it wasn’t very long of a walk. It’s gleaming exterior made me very cautious to go near it. Sam and Dean sat in the front, so I flew into the back. Sam turned around and laughed, “ You know you could have just opened the car door.” I shrugged, what was the point in that?  
Dean pulled away from their home and onto the blacktop road. The trip was quiet, except for the music coming from the sound system. I found myself smiling at the familiar tunes. Samandriel had spent much time away from heaven during the 20th century, and he would sometimes sing me some of the music he heard. He had had a lovely voice.   
The drive was relatively short, but it took much longer than if I had flown. This was my first time in an automobile though, so I savored every note of the music, every bump in the road, every single moment. The car was comfortable, and warm. It had a safe feeling about it, like nothing could hurt you. The silence became overwhelming and I chose to break it. “What is LARPing?” I asked conversationally.  
Dean looked back at me in his rear view mirror. “Freakin’ angels man. You heard that?” Sam chuckled and turned in his chair to speak to me. “Charlie is kind of... well Charlie. You can ask Hazel about her. Although, I don’t think they’ve ever met.” Hazel, it sounded like a pretty name. And if the Winchesters trusted her.....  
After an hour or two, we arrived at a crossroads. I thought it was an odd place to meet, but I didn’t voice my suspicions. We all exited the car and stood in the dead center, where the roads met. I looked up at the now dusk sky above, marveling at the different shades of color that painted it. “ She should be here.” Sam stated worriedly. “Waiting around for little old me?” A voice asked behind me. I turned, eager to meet this Hazel girl.   
My jaw locked as I spun to find a 17 year old girl standing 7 feet from the center of the roads. She had long, dark brunette hair that covered one of her startling blue eyes. Her body language yelled ‘Don’t mess with me or I’ll slit your throat’. She was extremely pretty, or at least her vessel’s face was. Because I could see her real face. Because Hazel, the girl the Winchesters were trusting to help me, an angel of the lord, was a demon.


	8. Demons

I acted instinctively. Everything I had ever been taught about demons flashed through my mind, not just things Samandriel had told me though. Things that had been drilled into my head since I was created. I flew behind the demon and raised my arm. I moved so fast, Dean and Sam had to look around for a moment before they spotted me. The demon and the Winchester’s eyes widened in surprise. I placed my hand on the demon’s head and extended my grace to destroy it. I never got the chance. She had barely even started to feel my wrath before I was knocked to the ground. Sam had tackled me, and we hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Getting to my knees, I favored my right wrist. Sam wasn’t exactly the smallest guy around, or the lightest. I knew my wrist was probably only sprained. It would be fine in a moment.  
My eyes narrowed at the walking blasphemy. She seemed relatively unfazed, if not slightly peeved at my attack. “Is that just how you angels like to say hello?” she said snarkily. “Actually, it’s usually how we say goodbye. Or get lost.” I replied cheekily.   
Her eyebrows raised in mock fear and she turned to Dean. He nodded silently and even smiled a bit. That was when it hit me. “You? You are the one who is going to help me?” I asked. She spun to face me and sighed. “Do I really need to go over this again? Alright, yes I am a demon. I’m a hunter. My real name is Katríno-Mâtia, but you can call me Hazel.”  
I rose to my feet, still a little cautious. For the first time she actually smirked, although I didn’t know why. I gazed up at Sam beside me, and he smiled encouragingly. I tried to ask him with my eyes, Do you trust her? I didn’t actually expect him to understand what I was trying to convey, but somehow, he understood perfectly. I know, because when he looked back, his entire person reassured me, Absolutely.  
Everything that had happened to me lately, was so crazy. Nearly everything I knew was a lie. Heaven was corrupt, Samandriel was dead, why couldn’t some demons be good? I mean, obviously, some angels were bad. I observed Hazel for a second, trying to ‘figure out’ my new....... acquaintance? She looked so mature, like she had to grow up faster than she should have.   
Her attire was plain, but made a statement. Ink black jeans were baggy, but in a flattering way. Not like the young men’s I had seen in town. They were held up by a black belt to match, which a knife was strapped to. I say knife, but it seemed more like a short sword. I could tell it was powerful, even several feet away. A gray sweatshirt showed her curves, and revealed a navy blue tank top underneath with lace trim. Ashen combat boots covered her feet, allowing excellent tracking and stealth. I hadn’t known better, I would have said she was dressed for battle. Or a hunt.  
Once again, I felt silly in my uncomfortable, formal wear. Not to mention my starchy shirt was now coated in dirt from my fall. Not that I minded. I planned to ditch the ‘good little angel’ look as soon as possible. Although the dark colors that Hazel seemed to prefer didn’t catch my fancy. Maybe it was time for some color.  
I finished my analysis of my, shall we say, new tutor. I moved towards her shakily, but tried to remember that I was still a celestial being. Even if she was dangerous, I could hold my own. At least, for a little while. “Where shall we go?” I inquired. She visibly, at least to me, breathed a sigh of relief. She probably thought I was going to attack again. I tried to smile a little, to show that I was willing to go with her, but I probably just came off as psychotic. She stepped away a little before replying, “ A happy little hide away in the Rockies. We’ll demon and angel proof it special, enough to keep ‘em away, but not to keep us out.” I nodded silently,but I wasn’t truthfully listening. Really, I just wanted to go home. But I didn’t have a home anymore. I had to make a new one. I wondered how the Winchesters could stand to be on the road all the time. Actually, that was when I realized the Winchesters weren’t standing by us anymore. They were sitting on the hood of their car, whispering to each other and sipping alcohol. Oh, humans. “That sounds great.” I said as I cut Hazel off. She glared at me for a second, realizing I obviously hadn’t heard a word she had said. “We should leave as soon as possible.” I announced. “I just need to say goodbye.”  
I flew over to the brothers, landing to the right of Sam. Neither of the boys were surprised, used to angels popping up now. We were all quiet for a time, just watching the sun go down and the stars begin to shine. “Thank you.” I finally uttered, shattering the still silence. “For helping me. And finding me someone who can get me on the right path.”  
They both smirked, Dean at the ground and Sam as he took a swig. I swung my legs over the side of the hood and landed on the ground with a soft thump. “You can call us anytime. Just ask Hazel for our number.” Dean commented, before downing the remaining beer in his hand. I didn’t know what he meant by ‘number’ but I played along anyway, trying not to show my ignorance. I had already taken a few steps towards Hazel’s red pickup truck, which I nearly kicked myself for not noticing sooner, when Sam spoke as well. “ I’m sorry about Samandriel, but I hope you find your own way.”  
I stopped and let the words sink in. I thought of my beautiful, intelligent brother. His chocolatey brown eyes, conveying warmth no matter how sad they really were. His sandy, magnificent wings, that twitched before he took off. And last of all, his smile. Always there, rain or shine. The laughter emitted from it, completely contagious, for you couldn’t help but laugh when he did. I felt my eyes water, but no tears stained my cheeks. Only a smile was spread across my face. Because I knew that he was gone. But now was not the time for mourning, but cherishing his memory. And finding a new path.  
I flew the rest of the way to the truck. Hazel chuckled as she snapped her seat belt down. “You know you can just walk, right?” I shrugged at the advice. I had always enjoyed flying, even short distances. We pulled away from the side of the road and began to head west. I waved one last goodbye to the Winchesters, knowing I would see them again, but still sad that the occasion wouldn’t be sooner. I watched their figures climb into their car, an Impala, the front had read, and start to drive east. I followed their rear bumper until I could see it no more. For the first time in weeks, I relaxed, and closed my eyes. And for the first time and years, I didn’t look to the future with fear, but with excitement. Because I didn’t know what was going to happen, but I found that I loved that uncertainty. It was time to start over. A new path, a new home, and a new future. But most of all, a new me.   
My name is Ariel. I am many millennia old but I look 18. And I am an angel of Lord no more. I am a Fallen Angel. Fear Me.


End file.
